Not Regular Anymore
by fictionbrony
Summary: A boy at the age of 14 gets transported to a magical society filled with the utopian beliefs and culture of the colorful animals that live there. Join Tristan in his adventures as he tried to find why he is there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, welcome to reading my first fanfiction! Unfortunately, I might not get to update regularly due to school and internet problems, but I will do the best I can to try and continue writing. Please go easy on me because I don't think I am exactly the best of writers…**

** Also tell me about any errors you find so I might fix them. Well, here you go. **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning at the End**

_Wind._ That's all I felt as I rushed along like everybody else in this world. Not actual winds if that's what you were wondering, just figurative. Well, I guess it could be called literal too because I am running at the moment. I was the average male teenager with the average color brown hair, blue eyes, 14 years of age and in high school with some pretty… different?... friends. Not exactly different in a bad way, I don't really know how to explain it. However, in my friends' eyes, **I **was the weird, creepy, and yes, the different one.

This morning, I woke up like usual, under my mattress to the annoying beep of the alarm clock across the room. Groaning in protest, I pushed the warm bulk of my bed off of me and stepped into the cold, morning air to turn off the noise-maker that I despised with passion. Sometimes I hated myself for being so clever. When I was around ten, I came up with the idea to place my alarm on the opposite side of the room so that when I went to turn it off, I couldn't go back to sleep because I had to walk aaaalllll the way over and aaaallll the way back.

Again normal. Normal breakfast, normal toiletries, normal car ride. Possibly the only thing that set me apart from others was my abnormally good grades. I was a freshman in high school and so far this term, I had straight A+'s in all advanced classes. Not a genius though which really bummed me out. In fact, for my intellect group **I was average.**

Sometimes I would wonder what I could do to make me unique so I tried many different things like music, racing, art, and sports. As for sports, I was overjoyed when I found out I wasn't in the middle for cross country running, but then I realized. I was in the bottom half. And so here I am, sprinting like a madman to try and keep up with my teammates but still falling behind.

A few months ago, you could say I had begun at the end of the group for the first time ever. High school was a whole new perspective of personalities and opportunities. The first practice I was feeling determined to succeed, be better than some other people for a change. This is when things started to go downhill. Wheezing and huffing, I came out of the trail to find everyone already there. Being shy, I didn't have anyone to talk to so I just stood there waiting for my parents to come.

If you are observant, you've probably noticed I am using past-tense for all of this, but be patient. I'm not done just yet.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe I was last for a change and not in the middle. I finally had something to work for! But some things are not meant to happen. Normally, there are three ways of doing things; the easy way, the medium way, and the hard way. For me, it's a little different. One job, one way of doing it. It seemed nothing ever changed when I was there, like it was in some sort of stasis. Always in the middle, or in this case, last.

"Come on kid," the coach yelled in my direction," It can't be possible for someone to be that slow!"

I took the criticism and just kept going. That seemed to be all I would ever do. A little earlier, I mentioned things going downhill, yes? Well, they totally did. Since nothing changed for me, I was stuck as the same person through high school while I was forced to watch as my friends slowly turned different. I successfully became the bottom of everything, someone to look down on and not just look at. Have you ever felt like you needed something to change? Because I did, badly.

The loud noise of the coach yelling at me snapped me out of my daze. We had just finished the last leg of the trail and once finished, I collapsed on the ground panting like a dog. I guess being tall and skinny doesn't make you instantly good at running.

"Awhwha!"

The person who just screamed was my acquaintance Joey getting hit by my friend Adam. Joey was one of those tall and pale, skinny people who thinks he is tougher than everybody else because he gets hurt more often. In fact, once he punched me and hurt himself in the process. As for the shriek of pain, have you ever heard something so annoying that you couldn't put it into words? Yeah, that is his kind of voice, **normally.** Combine that with the fact that he talks way too much about irrelevant things and you have ear bleeding.

Adam was a short, but fast kid who could run with the top athletes if he wanted to. Always messing with Joey and stopping his output before it could do any damage. Adam was the kind of guy who would joke about anything and everyone always found it funny. Even though all their traits don't really match with my sarcastic personality, they seem drawn to me.

"Ouwohoho! AAAHHH!" I chuckled quietly because Joey just got hit in the gut by Adam. Joey, having enough of Adam's punches, came over and started conversing with me.

"Hey Tristan! Watcha' doing this weekend," questioned Joey. "Nothing much. You?" I asked him back. He didn't reply so I asked Adam who also replied that he had nothing going on. "I know!" Joey yelled loudly," Let's hang out at my house!"

I wasn't so sure but when Adam said yes, I was roped in or else face embarrassment.

_JOEY'S HOUSE:_

After arriving at Joey's house and finding Adam already there, we player some board games for a while (I know). Pretty soon, we all hated each other.

"Hey guys," I asked slowly. They both replied, "Yeah?" "Let's have us a little challenge. The first person to the neighbor's house wins and is right about almost everything for the rest of the night." I knew I would win because for some reason, I knew Joey's neighborhood better than he did.

"Tristan, it's night remember," said Adam.

"Yeah, are you scared?" Implying that he was. Normally, I was the guy who just let things happen and not do anything crazy but tonight was strange, like there was some sort of force driving me to do differently.

"READY SET GO!" I called behind me as I was already out the door, running from the footsteps that were trailing. Joey lived in the countryside which normally means that the houses are farther apart than other places. I gained the lead and heard the footsteps fade into the distance meaning I was running better than normal. I thought to myself, must be the night air.

I was just about to get to Joey's neighbor when I fell. I didn't really have the best of night vision due to me wearing glasses… Wow, almost finished with the first chapter and you still don't know how I fully look. I had fallen into the trench they were digging for the drainage system! I fell in after that lag time of when you know you're going to fall but are still waiting and braced for impact, but it never came.

_Wind._ That's all I felt as I rushed along like everybody else in this world. Not actual winds if that's what you were wondering, just figurative. But then I realized, they were literal, and fast!

I opened my eyes only to have them forced closed by the wind but not before I got a glimpse of the ground. I opened my eyes again, this time keeping them open and noticed that the ground was getting larger? A jolt of fear and a mental face palm later, I realized I was falling!... like through the sky and stuff!

There was a large pain in the back of my skull and I winced but that was nothing compared to my current problems. Screaming like a sissy (which is something I take pride in because no one else can), I rushed towards cloud layer. Feeling light-headed from my idiotic shrieking, I plopped onto and straight through the clouds. These objects offered some resistance which confused me a lot. _Clouds can't stop anything? _I thought to myself.

These thoughts flew out of my mind when I remembered falling. "S_ince I passed the cloud layer," _I reasoned," _doesn't the ground come next?" _My eyes shot open for the third time as I crashed into branches and twigs of the trees below. Landing hard on my back, a large shot of pain filled my body and my vision blurred. There were more minor bumps and landings until I hit the ground hard with a large, tear-inducing thump.

After a while of lying in the pain, I learned that my leg was twisted in an odd way. "_After that catastrophe, everything is probably broken."_

**E/N: Hi again guys and gals! Like I said before, I won't be able to publish regularly so you have to be patient. Please tell me if it was good and possibly even if it was too long or short. Yes, my first fanfic is a HiE, but we all need a place to start. I hope you enjoy.**

**~Fictionbrony **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **Once again, welcome back! Sorry if it took too long to update, but I'm here now with the next part of the story! Also, I'm thankful to those who have reviewed and just read in general because they really surprised me. I thought it would take a bit longer for my story to be **_**read **_**let alone followed and favorited. I've already said too much, Here is Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens**

_Everfree Forest_

_9:52 P.M_

Lying in the woods gave me a lot to think about. I knew I couldn't stay in the woods by myself; I couldn't even do simple exercises without struggle. For a while, I gave up. That's it, just done. But, sitting there all by myself, something primal awakened inside me for the first time. I realized this could be the end, but something about that train of thought didn't sit right with me

Groaning, I sat up slowly all the while hearing the bones in my back creak from the stress being exerted on them. Quietly, I pulled myself over to a tall, twisted tree. Panting heavily through the pain, the only thing I could think of was survival. Leaning precariously against the hard bark of the tree, I felt something hot and wet drip down my forehead and onto my arm. Slowly, I reached my broken hand up, fearing what I would find.

I sighed in relief, it was nothing that serious; just a few cuts and scratches on the top of my head. I began to check for other injuries to see what I was dealing with, after all, I had to get out of the forest somehow. I started a check-list to see what was broken.

" Right arm, Broken."

" Left arm, Possibly Broken"

" Right leg, Not Broken"

" Left leg, also Possibly Broken"

" Wing, Broken"

That phrase had left my mouth before I even had time to think about it. I almost went on, but then did a double-take. "Wing…," I slowly asked. Looking back in a panic for I thought something might have been broken beyond recognition. Instead I found it truly was a wing. It was a dark blue in color and oozing slightly, but otherwise fine.

"Oh geez," stating dumbly, " Did I hit a bird while falling!? Oh no, Oh no, Oh no..." Continuing for a while, dreading the loss of the possibly magnificent bird which I had flattened by falling. I got slightly sick. Death may not bother other people, but I extremely hate the loss of life. I even wrote several angry letters to the manufacturers of Call of Duty exclaiming that death is not a game.

Now forgetting my injuries, I got up to see if the bird was alright. Instead of standing, I fell forward onto my face reopening my closing wounds. _Oh, that was idiotic._ I said in my mind. Remembering the wing, I looked behind me in concern. I was confused; there was nothing there except a small puddle of my blood. Thinking it might be stuck to my back which grossed me out even more, I turned again to see, but what I did see was something I never expected. The wing was attached to me. I froze. No other word to explain except frozen.

One part of my mind ruled it out for being real, just a trick of the light while the other thought it was real. I mean, it felt real, it looked real. It was faint, but I could even feel the sting of the cuts on it. You can call this a point of conflict, man versus self, reality versus fiction, but for some reason, it felt natural on my side.

I looked at the other side of my body and there was another wing with the same coloring and everything. I reached my hand slowly towards them only to find, it wasn't a hand anymore. I shot my now fingerless lump to my face to observe. I was right, it was not a hand, it was a _hoof_.

"GOD DAMN YOU PHYSICS" I yelled to no one. Seeing a puddle of water to my right only a small distance away, I crawled closer.

I let out another scream. The kind of scream a crazy fangirl makes when she meets her favorite boy band. I was a pegasus! And I looked cool.

_Earth_

_2 Months before_

" Now, I would like everyone to write down what kind of animal you would be if you could be," my English 9 teacher Mr. Haydon instructed. I was deciding if he was a good teacher at the moment, and I chose that he was.

The first day of the second term of school had finally came and I was excited! All new classes and people to tell I was smarter than them! Mr. Haydon looked like he was going to continue so I jolted down my answer.

" Would anyone like to share," He questioned.

Raising my hand proudly, I volunteered. "Okay, what is your name again," the teacher asked pointing at me. "Tristan, and I want to be a pegasus!"

The class laughed hard at my statement and I was laughing too. "What? Pegasi are cool! You'll find I have a large personality Mr. Haydon," I said back.

_Back to Present_

Sighing at my flashback memories, I looked back at my reflection. I was a dark blue horse lookin' thing with my normal brown hair color and blue eyes that matched my coat perfectly. The wings fit snugly up against my flank and were also a dark blue color. My tail, which I now noticed, was also brown like my messy hair and long enough to drag along the ground as I walked.

Now checking out my new appendages, I noticed that most of the ones I thought were broken weren't, just different.

Looking up, I slowly frowned at my current situation. I was stuck in the woods at night in a new body I didn't know how to use with no food, shelter, medicine, or help. I had nothing, so I looked around, back on the task of surviving.

"YES," I exclaimed! I had found my Iphone!

"Noo." It was broken. "How do you break a life-proof case," I mumbled salvaging the wreckage that was my phone. It turned out, my phone was intact, the case had just broken open.

Putting my phone back into its carrier, I checked for signal."None, well that's probably a good thing for these circumstances." I realized the full extent of my situation now. I couldn't go back to civilization, I would get dissected, or experimented on, or kidnapped by the government to be studied. I stared at the sky for the longest time wondering at the awe of the night sky.

I could never go back. No more family or friends, just an outcast living in the woods like a hermit forever.

I waited in the darkness wondering what to do while looking at the moon. For a second, I thought I saw it twinkle, a slight glimmer more than the usual light. It gave me hope and the will to keep surviving. Now I set out to find shelter where I could take refuge this night.

_Everfree Forest_

_A few hours later…_

"How, pant, big is, huff, THIS FOREST!" I yelled in frustration. I had walked for hours on end without finding the slightest bit of a clearing or edge. The forest felt ominous, like it didn't want me to be there. Weird noises were common here it turned out, you could turn around after hearing something breath in you ear and there would be nothing there.

I was scared. For the first time in around seven or eight years, Tristan Alexander Hegseth didn't know what to do. Suddenly, there was a large, crashing boom behind me. I turned around quickly in fear. A large, black shape appeared in my peripheral vision, rushing right towards me. My eyes widened for the fifth time, and I ran. Trees scratched my face as I sprinted away from my pursuer.

I knew the number one way to get killed running from something was to look back, so I didn't; I kept going forward from my unknown attacker. A tree fell down next to me and a falling branch hit me on the head. I stumbled and my vision blurred, but I couldn't stop now. Adrenaline rushed my system making everything seem clear. I was pulling slightly ahead! There was a edge to the forest not that far in front of me!

I arrived at the edge and ran through, almost falling off a cliff. I stopped running, there was no where else to go! I was trapped between a hammer and a hard place. I turned around at the beast in chase. Probably the biggest bear that I have ever seen was running for me, but the gap between the two sides was jumpable. I hesitated slightly, and ran back at the bear. It was surprised at my bold move, and slowed down because its prey was coming back. Turning into a hard corner, I started to sprint back to the ledge, prepared to spring.

Let me just say, rocks are mean. I was falling for the second time this night, and this time, there were no trees to break my fall. The bear growled in a low tone which showed its disappointment about losing its meal.

"Mr. Bear, what were you thinking running into the Everfree Forest? Please don't do anything like that ever again, I mean, if that's okay with you," a soft, timid voice spoke coming up behind the bear. He hung his head in shame as if he understood and walked back the way he came.

The female voice asked herself," What could he have been so interested in to come out here?" Unfortunately, she didn't hear the thump down the cliff behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Once again, hello readers and welcome to chapter 3! I hope you liked the last two, because this one I'm planning, will be better. Actually, I wrote the last few hundred words of chapter 2 on my iPhone (thank goodness for technology) so you might find a amount of errors in there. Google Docs app is really helpful. Also, in the first two chapters, I forgot to mention the disclaimer, so My Little Pony and all its characters are owned by Hasbro. The only thing I own is my OC and my words. Once again, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: A New Start **

I was falling again, but this time it was a good thing; the bear was gone! "HA! Take that wimp!" I yelled up. Still smiling, I noticed a feeling that I would never forget. The feeling of the contents of your stomach going zero gravity sort of mixed with that sensation of roller coasters after those big drops. Once again, I was falling through the sky.

Realization hit me faster than a bullet and I couldn't help but to look down at the depths to which I was headed. I seemed to be doing a lot of starring lately, so naturally, that's what I did. Unfortunately, I didn't see much down that could break my fall. Within seconds, I hit the ground for the second time this night.

I groaned," If it wasn't broken before, it is now." Looking up, I saw a pink blur swish across the edge of the canyon.

"Help... Please..." I weakly cried, hoping for the girl to hear.

She didn't. I was stuck once more, but this time with more substantial injuries and faced with an impossible climb out of a ravine. I was losing blood fast, I couldn't fight it. I had nothing to stop the bleeding except my hooves. Visions flicker when one is about to go. I was afraid, if I passed out here, it was the end of me. I needed help badly. Struggling to keep my eyes open, I thought of some famous words that suited my current situation nicely. Before I blacked out, I quoted," Do not go peacefully into the darkness. Rage, rage against the dying of the light"

Thankfully, help came the same way I got here.

_Earth_

_A few hours later_

"It's been hours, where could Tristan have gone?" stated Adam with a slight panic to his voice.

"Does it matter?" replied Joey.

"Jesus Joey!" Adam snapped back, his eyes opening wider in surprise,"You, are a terrible friend sometimes…"

Adam paced back and forth thinking while Joey watched. It couldn't be a prank, Tristan isn't like that, or could it? He was giving himself a headache thinking of the possibilities. Adam then made his decision.

"Come dear Joseph," he said dramatically," we're going on a man-hunt." Adam stormed out of the sliding glass door or Joey's living room leaving Joey behind.

"Don't call me Joseph," Joey said. "Hay! Wait!" He called now trying to keep up with Adam.

30 or so minutes passed with no luck, until…

"JOEY! Get over here! I might have found something!"

Some rustling indicated Joey was coming and before you know it, the two friends were standing over a pair of slightly bent glasses and the in-construction storm drain.

"Aren't these Tristan's glasses?" Adam asked with curiosity and worry for the third friend of the group.

"I think so, do you think he fell in the storm drain?" stated Joey following Adam's question.

"I don't know," Adam replied," it's possible, he doesn't exactly have the best of night vision, or vision in general. But, something isn't right about the bottom of this drain. It's all, blurry…" He leaned closer to the drain.

"Yeah," Joey said slowly while squinting and also leaning closer. Suddenly, Joey stepped on a smooth rock near the edge of the ditch which in turn, caused him to fall forward hitting Adam and sending both of them into the mysterious ditch below. The only thing was, there was no one there after.

The ditch, now empty, still held signs of a small struggle of balance and three different victims; the rip in Adam's shirt stuck on a tree branch from when he fell, Joey's flashlight, and most importantly, Tristan's glasses, still laying where the boys had dropped them. By some unseen force, the wind blew harder than normal cleaning the scene of the struggles. The shirt, flashlight, and glasses were all sucked into the vortex of a drain as well, erasing all signs that the three boys had been there at all.

_Everfree Forest_

_Some time later_

"AAAHHHH!" both boys yelled as they fell through the night sky. The forest had a lot of things crashing into it today.

_Edge of Everfree Forest _

Fluttershy was walking back to her small cottage after the confusion earlier concerning the bear, and the mysterious… _thing_… in the woods. He didn't go after many things normally, but why had he gone to a cliff? Had he been chasing something, some_pony_? But who would be out there, especially at night. One would have to be crazy to wander the forest alone even during the day, but then again, even if it was a pony, had she been by herself?

Fluttershy looked up at Luna's moon and admired the shining orb of silvery white. Was it just her, or is it unnaturally bright tonight? Fluttershy thought nothing of it and continued to walk inside her house. Sitting on her couch in the quiet of her more nocturnal animals, she got a weird feeling, a chill on the back of her neck, so she looked towards her window only to find there was nothing there, but the feeling remained. Nothing was wrong that she could see, so safe inside her home with her animals, Fluttershy slowly drifted off to sleep.

Five minutes later, a large thump rang through her house, disrupting the peace. Startled by the noised, Fluttershy jumped into the air producing a high pitched squeak. Her animals, also frightened, hid in their nests and burrows leaving her alone in the middle of the room. She sweated in fear and hid poorly under a blanket. A few seconds later, another of the same sound tore through the silence. The noise may have surprised her, but what was truly frightening about these strange sounds, was they were coming from the one place she hated most of all, _The Everfree Forest. _

Nothing not scary came from those forests, except Zecora of course, but even she was frightful at first. The pile of blankets trembled and mumbled,"I'm safe in my house, I'm safe in my house…Nothing bad is going to happen."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" a scream came from the forest.

Fluttershy jumped again and made a sound like a mouse being trodden on. She was scared, but now somepony was in danger. But what could she do? She couldn't leave them out there with whatever caused them to yell like that. NO, she was going to be brave, if that's okay with everypony…

Fluttershy grabbed the first thing that she saw and rushed out into the forest, ready to protect whoever from whatever.

_Everfree Forest_

_A few minutes earlier_

Adam and Joey were both falling, and fast! Adam fell first due to Joey pushing him in, and he hit some clouds, some trees, some Joey, and finally, some ground. Joey had a more merciful fall however. Joey landed on several clouds, one of which was extremely close to the ground, and then fell from there.

There were two, now pony, groans of pain, one of which was louder than the other. Adam, being the one that fell the hardest of course groaned silently, while Joey, having hit the ground softly from a few feet, screamed in agony and pain.

"Ooh, that does not feel good," wheezed Adam holding up his new hoof,"What the... How hard did I fall? Adam was now a Pegasus as well as Tristan except he was a brilliant dark red color with a short brown mane and tail.

"AAAAHHH!" Joey let out a yell seeing Adam in his pony form.

Adam looked back at him and also screamed for instead of seeing Joey, he saw a mustard yellow colored pony with poofy black hair.

Right about then, another pony who was colored a light butter yellow with a long, luscious pink mane and tail armored in hoofball gear, flew shakily into the clearing all the while brandishing a umbrella. The two boys both turned in her direction and screamed some more. The female Pegasus was frightened the two boys and screamed along with them.

_The Ravine _

_Same time _

Still laying on the ground of my predicament, I slowly woke up to the sound of screaming coming from above. There were people in this forest! I had to move, if I stayed any longer I think I would bleed out, and then where would I be? I tried to get up, but instead failed miserably crashing down on my broken legs. _I am going to die_ _here, _I thought. I tried to move again, but this time I ended up hurting my already injured leg even more.

_No… _I would not lose. I reasoned, where there are people, there are ears and I began calling out. My voice was too weak, I couldn't make a loud enough sound for anyone to hear. Trapped in a different body with large amounts of pain coursing through, I gave up. Something I had nearly ever done in my life, and possibly the worst decision you could make about anything, but I did.

I had lost hope once more, and in my defeat, I stared up at the moon for probably the last time in my life, and started to fade away.

I heard some sounds come by mixed with the mumbles of voices. They sounded worried, but why would anyone care about me when I was like this? I made my decision; I would hang on for a little while longer.

_Everfree Forest_

_23 minutes ago_

Fluttershy was ruffled by the encounter of the two strange ponies. One was Red like Big Macintosh with a short brown mane and tail while the other was a dark yellow color with messy black hair that could rival Pinkie Pie's. After a while, the yell-fest turned into silence, and all seemed normal. Now Fluttershy was in an awkward position; she was in the middle of a forest wearing complete padding armor while holding an umbrella in front of two strangers.

Never before had she been so shy. Hiding behind her hair, the silence continued until…

"Um, hi," Adam finally managed to squeak out.

"Hi…" Fluttershy trailed off. There was no more talking for another few minutes.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but what's your name" Adam questioned.

"Flubr..hy…" Fluttershy said, to quiet to hear.

"Once more please," Adam said.

Fluttershy mumbled once more looking at the ground and hiding behind her hair.

"Can you help us?" Adam asked her. She didn't look like she was going to reply so Adam said,"Hey, I won't bite."

Fluttershy glanced up." Sorry… I'm Fluttershy," she said in a slightly louder voice, but still extremely soft.

"It's all right. Can you tell us where we are? We're lost." Adam said.

Fluttershy replied looking confused,"Equestria."

Now it was Adam's turn to be confused. "And where is that?"

She looked up for a second and looked like she was going to say something, but didn't.

"Never mind, we have a friend who might be hurt somewhere in this forest. Do you happen to know where he is?" Adam asked.

"In here?" she shivered at the thought of being alone in this peculiar forest at night," No, sorry, but I might be able to help look."

All this time Joey was just sitting there watching. He was about to say something, but then Adam cut him off.

"That's Great! Thank you so much! Have you heard anything in here that might help find him?" Adam exclaimed.

"Actually, Mr. Bear ran out here a while ago, but there was nothing there. Does that help?" Fluttershy contributed.

"Yes! Can you take us there?" Joey burst out, scaring Fluttershy. She recoiled behind her mane once more.

"Hey, don't be intimidated, it's just Joey. He can hit something and hurt himself in the process" Adam reassured.

"Um, yes, okay, I could take you there, I mean if that's okay with you." Fluttershy stammered.

Adam replied,"That would be alright. Thanks again for this."

_Everfree Forest_

_22 Minutes after first encounter_

"It was right here, but I didn't check over the edge. I was scared," Fluttershy told the boys.

Joey rushed over to check, and starting whooping like he had seen a ghost, but what he saw was something much worse. A blue Pegasus with a long brown mane and tail laid gravely injured at the bottom of the ravine. The others rushed over to see.

"Is that Tristan!? Oh man, we have to get down there!" Adam exclaimed panicky.

"No time! I have to help!" Fluttershy yelled in concern while shoving Joey out of the way. She flew down faster than falling landing lightly in front of the patient.

Adam and Joey scrambled down the rock face trying to reach Tristan and Fluttershy.

"Is he alright?" Joey said looking sick and shaking.

"We need to get him to the Ponyville hospital quickly! He's in critical condition!" Fluttershy commanded.

_Ponyville _

_Later_

"Thank you Nurse Redheart. I know you'll take good care of him." Fluttershy told the doctor on duty at the hospital.

"He's pretty banged up, he will recover, but I don't think all the way. Tristan did you say his name was?" Nurse Redheart replied.

"Yes," said Adam and Joey sitting outside his room.

"Well, we'll see how he does once he wakes up, but until then I would say get some sleep. You three have been through a lot tonight," The nurse then jogged into the room Tristan was in to do medical things.

Adam and Joey sat there with blank faces. Joey looked up at after a while towards Fluttershy. She blushed now realizing how she acted.

"Sorry," she whimpered.

Adam looked confused, "What do you have to be sorry about? If it wasn't for you, we might not have found him in time."

Fluttershy replied shyly, "I was a bit pushy trying to help. Also, he might not fully recover and it's all my fault!" She teared up. "If I had checked over the edge of the cliff before leaving I would have found him sooner!"

"Woah, calm down," Adam soothed,"Tristan's tough. He'll be alright." she

Fluttershy sniffled while looking at the floor. "Do you have a place to stay tonight? You can stay with me until he wakes up." Fluttershy commented still teary.

"That would be great. Thanks," Joey expressed his appreciation.

Adam added,"I think we all need some rest. We can check on Tristan tomorrow."

_Fluttershy's Cottage_

_Nearly morning _

Fluttershy laid awake while the other two slept. She couldn't fall asleep, there was just too much to worry about. Was he going to pull through? If he did, would he be alright? Something about Tristan just kept him on her mind, and so she lay. The mare who wondered, about the past, about today, and about tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **Yo guys, what up? So how is my story so far? Please review in the**… **review section. So, chapter 4. I hope you have liked what I have written so far in because this is normally the part I would stop reading somepony's if I didn't find it good. I'm pretty nervous because I haven't had many reviews, but you won't stop me from writing (or maybe that's normal or something, idk yet). Also while on the topic of stories, I might be writing another starting soon. (Or did I?) Another also, sorry for the delay, I was extremely sick for a while. Anyway, here you go.**

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

_Ponyville Hospital _

_Morning_

"Ugh..." I whined as I woke up to an annoying beeping sound not much unlike my alarm clock. I tried to get out of bed, but I was just too sore to move. The warmth of the bed I was currently in was not the greatest, but I didn't want to leave the comforts of my covers because the air was a bit nippy outside. I heard murmurs and a footstep-like sound outside my room which I believed to be my mom coming to yell at me for not getting ready fast enough.

I sat up, unwillingly letting cold air into my pores. "I'll be ready soon!" I hoarsely yelled back before she could say anything. I then mumbled something about feeling terrible and fumbled around for my alarm clock. I flopped back down on the bed after a sudden head rush and flash of pain. "Oh, What happened last night..." I moaned with the feeling subsiding.

"Having fun?" A familiar voice questioned smugly behind me.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed snapping out of my daze. "Adam? Is that you?" I asked... A pony? Why is there a pony in my room!? I surveyed my location. Why are there three ponies in my room!? Why does my room look like a hospital? Why am I asking so many questions!?

"Yeah, long story. It's me though! And I brought Joey!" Adam the pony replied with enthusiasm that I was awake.

"Hi!" The dark yellow pony who I believed was Joey greeted.

For some reason, they seemed to be on the roof of the building.

"Whoa, that's cool. May I ask why you're up there though? Is there some kind of gravity thing?" I asked them above me while checking myself out.

Adam's reply was a snicker.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. Then I realized. Right before I fell, reality flipped upside down leaving me standing on the ceiling instead of them. How am I staying up here? I mentally asked myself.

I looked at my side seeing my wings working on instinct. "Oh, that's cool," I said plainly. I stared for a few more seconds, then the adrenaline of the scare wore off and I fell back to Earth.

I landed with a thud on the floor of the hospital. "Ohw," I grunted while on the ground," Wings work, awesome." I became suspicious of the other ponies in the room for a second. "Adam, what's your favorite color?" I asked slowly.

"Green? Why?" Adam responded.

"Just checking I'm not crazy. Or am I? If I knew what your favorite color was… if I was crazy wouldn't you know because I made you know?" I drew out into a long self argument about if I was mental or not while the others stood watching.

Adam snapped me out of it,"You're not crazy, but after hearing that, I'm not so sure."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Joey complained.

"Okay, I'm not crazy," I said hearing Joey whining," I could never make something that annoying up. So, what did happen last night?"

"Um, like I said, long story." Adam said.

"The only thing I remember is a lot of falling, but surprisingly, I feel better now. This must be a good hospital." I stated.

As if on cue, the nurse on duty walked in. "Oh, you're awake," she greeted, then did a doubletake," But, but, that's impossible! You've healed at three times the rate a regular pony would!"

"Okay, that's good isn't it?" I responded curiously.

"It's amazing! You should have been in the hospital for at least a week, but you're in nearly perfect shape!" she said excitedly giving me a check-up. "In fact, you might be able to leave today!"

Adam leaned over to the third pony I didn't recognize and whispered," See, told you he's tough."

"Actually, I'm anything but tough, but thanks for saying that." I replied overhearing their conversation. "Who is the girl standing next to you Adam? You haven't introduced me to her yet." I asked.

"Mare," Joey corrected.

"What?" I said confused.

"Think about it, Mare," Joey continued.

"Clever, but I don't have time for puns Joey, Adam?" I asked again.

"This is Fluttershy Tristan," Adam introduced us and then whispered in my ear, "She is really nice, but shy, don't be too assertive like you are with Joey or you might hurt her feelings. Kay?"

"Kay," I replied.

I looked up to see a cute, light, grayish yellow pony with long pink hair. Upon seeing her in her timid stance with half her face hidden behind her mane, I began to get a bit shy too.

I stammered dumbly like never before,"Uh, um, hi, uh... I'm Adam. No Wait! I'm uh Tristan, that's it, yeah." Fluttershy's response was to also stammer back a clumsy greeting and scrunch up a bit more behind her mane.

I thought so loudly to myself it hurt my head," SAY SOMETHING REASSURING DUMB ASS." I thought panicky and might have decided a little too soon, for I squeaked," I like your, uh... eyebrows."

" My eyebrows? Um, thank you," Fluttershy said quietly opening up a bit.

Holy crap that worked. I bit my lip from embarrassment, but then the nurse saved me from looking any more stupid.

She walked back into the room between me and Fluttershy, "Alright, Tristan was it? You are free to go, but unfortunately you'll have to be wheeled out in this," and then pointed to a nearby wheelchair.

"Why?" I asked.

Her response was," Sorry, hospital policy. You get to pick who controls it though."

" Alright, thank you for your help Mrs..." I said.

"Redheart, and not a problem," Nurse Redheart replied.

" Well, either I don't want you to push it, or I don't trust you enough to, looking at you Adam," Adam smiled evilly," I guess I'll push it myself," I concluded sitting down in the mobile chair. "Let's go... Somewhere else! Where can we go?" I asked the room.

Fluttershy spoke up a bit," I could introduce you to my friends, if you have the time, I mean."

"Sure, why not," I said.

And then we left.

**E/N** **Here you are, finished with Chapter 4, please rate and read, or read and rate that works too. I'm planning on going more into the plot next time around though so get ready. Also, Raritylover, thanks for your suggestion. Not to be mean or anything, but I think I'll keep it Joey's House because I don't want other ponies to be able to guess what's going to happen if they already can't. AT LEAST SHE COMMENTED BTW. Sorry, I'm weird even in my thought writing. Peace**

**~Fictionbrony**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OH MY GOD! I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, things caught up with me for a while and I had no free time what-so-ever. I even had to write, proofread, and do other story-writey things **_**all **_**on my phone, at night, in the darkness… **_**alone with my thoughts… **_**Trust me, you don't want to see those. Hopefully, my life (yes I do have one haters (**plus it's probably better than theirs anyways**)) will be calm enough for the gap between publishes is never this long again. ENOUGH STALLING, here is what you've been waiting for! Enjoy! Read, Rate, and Comment! I will reply if I get the chance!**

**Chapter 5: Introductions and Secrets**

_Ponyville_

_Morningish_

We had just left the hospital and stepped into the bright, morning sun when… _she_… happened. The pink one, Slinky Pie I think it was? I don't know what to even say about her, but I'll tell you from the beginning. I wheeled out of the doorway which Adam held open, feeling great because, well, why wouldn't I? Never mind, don't answer that; I just realized how much is wrong with this picture. Back on track now, Fluttershy and Joey both walked out the door behind me and I stopped to wait for directions from Fluttershy.

"So," I asked politely, "who are we being introduced to first?"

She blushed cutely, "Oh, sorry, I've never really had to introduce anypony before… mostly Twilight does it before I get a chance too." Joey facehooved (~ Look! I did it!). I gave him my most evil glare which scared him into apologizing.

Feeling satisfied after Joey finished, I opened my mouth to suggest something, but Adam diminished my confident attitude by stealing the words out of my mouth. "Then let's meet this Twilight first," Adam suggested.

I shrugged then mumbled, "I was going to say that…"

Fluttershy nodded her head up and down slowly. "Alright, we could do that, but if we come across my other friends first I guess I'll introduce you to them before." Our eyes met for a split second making me forget about my bruised pride. She blushed and quickly looked down at the ground. Stumbling with her words, she added, "I mean, if that's okay with you all…"

I noticed that this had become some sort of an awkward situation, so I hurriedly tried to fix the problem, "It's no problem, really. Whatever you feel like." She calmed down diffusing the situation. I looked over to Joey to see him staring at a ladybug flying around a flower. His face was completely devoid of any expression. My gaze drifted over to Adam who was focusing on the rear end of a mare across the street.

"Dang it Adam, we've been here for a day and you're already…" I whispered to myself. I thought to myself for a minute or two, but was snapped out of it as I heard a loud crash coming from a few buildings over. "What was that!? Wait, how long have we standing here?" I asked surprised.

Adam shook his head a few times then zoned back in, "Wha? Sorry, you two lost me after, after… I don't know anymore."

I didn't know what to say, "But, but… didn't you just hear that!? Adam only strengthened my hypothesis by confirming that he had indeed heard nothing of the sort.

Fluttershy tapped on my shoulder lightly making me twitch in surprise. "Aah, huum, sorry, yes?" I said getting over my initial spook.

She spoke softly, "Oh, sorry for startling you… I heard it too, but don't let the noises bother you, the're kind of, well, normal here in Ponyville."

"No problem. Thank you Fluttershy," I said smiling awkwardly, making her cringe. Before I could screw up my social status anymore, I quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, Joey! You awake yet?"

Joey stood facing something else now. I noticed he was looking straight towards the corner where the crash had come from with a look on his face I didn't recognize. This truly was a revelation in the sciences of Joey, for he only makes around four different faces; his attempts to be creepy face, his normally creepy smile face, his sad or in-pain face, and finally his daydream face. This was none of these however, an expression I had never seen before, so I followed his gaze and there bouncing around the street was a very poofy haired, big ol' smiley, female pink colored pony.

By now I was confused, why would Joey unlock new secrets of his face's muscles by seeing a random pony on the street corner? Looking closely at his eyes, something clicked inside my head and I grew the biggest, ginchiest smile I could muster. Still smirking, I whispered close to his ear, "You like her, don't you Joey?"

He turned to me with another new face, but with a more easily identifiable expression. Joey was embarrassed.

"Shut up!" he whispered nervously with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Alright, I can keep a secret, for a while anyways. Go to her."

A energetic voice chirped right between us, "Go to who!?"

"AAAAHHH!" My reflexed got the best of me again and I kung-fu kicked Joey straight across his muzzle. In addition to my ninja attack, my expert jumping skills landed me five feet away straight on my back causing the air to rush straight out of my lungs. The pink pony stood right where I had been a few seconds earlier with the look of a crazed madman on the loose cornering his next victim. "DON'T KILL ME!" I yelled in fear of the power of the pink one.

"Ow," was all Joey could say rubbing his nose

I gracefully hobbled up and flattened myself into a wall of a nearby home. "WHAT!? THERE'S A WALL HERE!?"

She drew closer at a prodigious speed causing me to straighten as tall as I could being pressed against a wall and all. I whimpered as she came to a stop in front of me. Instead of death, something even worse happened...

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie! What are your names? Are you new here? See! I know you're new here because I know everypony in Ponyville and I haven't seen you before and if I haven't seen you before that means I have to throw you a party! Do you want a party, of course you do silly! Everypony loves parties! OH! How about cake! Cupcakes! So who are you? Are you spy's!? Do you work for Princess Celestia? No wait! Are you aliens from another dimension where they walk on only two legs and are so technologically advanced you have hoof held computers and lots and lots of flying contraptions?"

I stood speechless as she still bounced around me. I've never had anypony speak that fast around me except for...

"Hi! I'm Joey! Your name is Pinkie Pie? That's a cool name! Did you say party? I love parties! Yes we are new here! We fell out of the sky just last night in fact, but he fell out first and fell off a cliff. Silly him! Doesn't he know that much falling isn't good for your bones? Anyway, your hair is poofy just like mine! We must be secretly related somehow! That's Adam and this is Tristan!" Everypony was taken aback for Joey had just matched Pinkie Pie's vocal speed, a feat that had seemed impossible until a moment ago. She stood with her neck slightly bent back and stared at Joey with large, blank eyes. Some seconds later, a mixture of curiosity and happiness filled her eyes and a large smile spread between both her ears; I don't just mean a big smile, this was a BIG smile, the expression I mentioned before is literal.

She went back to standing normally and happily said, "I like you!"

"Wait, Tristan?" Joey asked me. "Is something wrong?"

I stood gasping on the wall stuttering and gray-faced like the madness from the pink pony had passed on to me. "Thuh, but... There's...tuh, _two_" I felt myself growing faint.

"Um, Tristan... Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

In return, I smiled, gave a short high pitched laugh, and blacked out straight on my face.

_Ponyville_

_A good few minutes later_

I felt myself coming back around. My cheek brushed against the cool dirt of the midday sun which felt surprisingly soft. I was lying in the most comfortable position, somehow, despite my location and like normal, I didn't want to get up.

"Is he awake yet? He's been laying there for at least an hour and a half now," some voices mumbled a conversation just out of my ear-shot. Wait a minute… "AN HOUR AND A HALF!" I yelled jumping to my feet. "_Hooves…" _a distant voice said in my head. I stopped, Joey? How is he in my head!? I'm finally going crazy. Somepony spoke to me before I started to run around and blow stuff up thinking I was insane.

"Tristan! Thank goodness you're awake. I would have been worried, but luckily I'm your friend," Adam quipped upon seeing my awakening.

"Well good morning sunshine to you too. What happened?" I asked rubbing my head with my hooves.

Adam replied, "First off, Joey found his possible soul mate and after that, you passed out from shock. Oh! More importantly we've got a visitor! Some kind of princess of the entire nation we landed in I guess. No big deal."

A very tall, regal pony walked out from behind a wall stopping just behind Adam. She was colored white with a pale, rainbow colored mane and tail that seemed to flow in the breeze even when the air was still. The princess was wearing a golden tiara just below her unicorn horn and as my eyes traveled further down her body, I saw she also had a set of wings. My mind overloaded with thoughts; Why would the Princess see us? and How is she a pega-corn? and Why is everything rainbowy and colorful here? I got head locked with so many worries and thoughts rushing through my mind.

I began to seize up again, so I opened my mouth to say something, and then blacked out once more.

**A/N: Well! Sorry it's so short, but I really couldn't delay you any longer. Read and rate and please! If you want the story to continue, please give me some feedback! It's kinda hard to write if you don't know if you're doing anything wrong! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
